Downhole coring tools are configured to operate in wells drilled into the ground or ocean bed, such as to recover oil and gas from hydrocarbon reservoirs in the Earth's crust. Once a drilled well reaches a formation of interest, geologists may investigate the formation and its contents through the use of downhole coring tools and/or other downhole tools. A core sample of the formation of interest, sometimes including hydrocarbon or other connate fluids trapped in the pores of the formation rock, may be acquired by the downhole coring tool. The core sample may then be transported to the Earth's surface, where it may be analyzed to assess the porosity of the formation rock, its mineral composition, the chemical composition of the fluids or other deposits contained in the pores of the rock, the rock permeability to various fluids, and/or the residual amount of hydrocarbon in the rock after flushing it with the various fluids, among other physical properties. The information obtained from analysis of the core sample may be used for making decisions about reservoir exploitation and/or other purposes.